Modern telemetric mobile-based technologies typically rely on data provided by power-demanding modules (e.g. the built-in GPS) to facilitate the car/driver localization process. One of the main issues with this approach is the consequent high power consumption of the system, which if not managed properly can result in a significant reduction of the battery lifetime. Users have to manually start/shut down the telematics application to avoid the aforementioned problem.